


Hunted

by Abscondence



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAKËHYUN, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abscondence/pseuds/Abscondence
Summary: 勉勉吸引了x啵注意力被恶劣对待的故事鸡血产物（）
Relationships: 伯勉
Kudos: 16





	Hunted

“那件事”的一个周后，金俊勉想来还觉得羞耻和恐惧。  
他不知道SUHØ来的那晚做了些什么，意识回到身体的第二天，粉发和白发的弟弟都眼神躲闪，不安地抿唇挪开视线——金俊勉没错过朴灿烈变得通红的耳朵和边伯贤面上的绯红。  
每每回忆起他都巴不得SUHØ被他身边的两个情人给干死在床上。  
他不了解SUHØ，但不代表不清楚危险性，本体与复制体可以互换的特性让金俊勉变得多疑，甚至开始怀疑自己身边的孩子们，他本该去找金珉锡商讨一下这件事，可在脑子昭显着存在感的交欢场面刺激着他的神经，难以开口。紧促的任务安排让他们没时间来理清情感的变化，敌对者还在与他们僵持，这让队员们都有些疲惫不堪，今天朴灿烈和边伯贤的勘察任务已经完成，回来的时候两个人都是一副狼狈的模样。朴灿烈统计完数据就离开了，边伯贤一直都沉默寡言着，金俊勉以为是这一周严重缺乏的交流导致三人这样尴尬的局面，但偶尔投来的强烈视线像蛇一般贴在他背后游走，双眼相对的时候才能看见边伯贤投来一个隐晦又暧昧的笑容，熟悉得让他发怵。

金俊勉用水抹了把自己的脸，强行把那个危险的猜测压制下去。  
“我来交任务报告。”边伯贤的声音在浴室门后突兀地响起，礼貌性地敲了两下便陷入了沉默。  
“你先放在桌上吧，我马上出来。”  
他赶紧抓起毛巾准备把身上的水弄干，恍惚间听到了纸页落地的声响，刚准备开口询问却被揽入了一个温暖的怀抱，背后冰凉的金属激得他不自然地抖了一瞬。  
“不锁门是在等我进来吗？”边伯贤吻着他的后颈，呼吸将皮肤上细小的绒毛都撩拨得战栗起来，金俊勉此时还全身赤裸着，背后人不安分的手便捉住了浅色的乳头，夹在手里轻轻的揉按。  
“你别闹……说正事。”  
边伯贤突如其来的亲近让他感觉有些不适，对方却不依他的抗拒，反而扭过金俊勉的头去寻一个吻，带有不容抗拒的强势意味。  
迷蒙的水雾中金俊勉看不清镜子里的身影，被压在洗漱台上的同时边伯贤在他的颈侧狠狠地咬了一口，疼痛让金俊勉的手在光滑的镜面上蹭出了一道痕迹，冰冷的水汽直接接触的皮肤的感觉并不好受。  
“接吻闭眼不是个好习惯，会被吃掉。”  
金俊勉抬眼的动作滞在了半空，从他的角度能在那一道镜面上干净的痕迹中清楚地看见身后男人的脸——蓝绿色的眼睛，和被银链遮住的横跨脸庞的伤口。  
“好久不见，SUHO队长。”  
“……BAKËHYUN。”  
“你还记得。”他忽略金俊勉的反抗在他光裸的脊背上落下温热的吻，可冷意开始蔓延，从脊椎开始入侵全身。  
白发复制体的力气超乎他想象地具有压制性，不知为何金俊勉发现自己完全催动不了能力，在男人的禁锢下身体甚至都还在发抖，挣扎被视若无睹，赤裸的身体在那种视线下甚至开始发烫。  
“别紧张，你的小情人现在很好，我只是顺道来打个招呼。”  
“你放开……！”  
“听话点，宝贝。”  
BAKËHYUN在倒影在镜子里把手指竖在了唇边，压迫着金俊勉后腰的手却没放松半分。  
“和你不一样，我们发生交换的时候连着相貌也互换了，”他开始用胯磨蹭着金俊勉的股间，甚至过分的用手去扒开被阴唇保护起来的粉色花穴，拨弄那颗还未兴奋起来的花蒂。  
“我甚至可以用他的样子来见你。”  
镜中男人的影像开始扭曲模糊，慢慢变成了金俊勉所熟悉的那个边伯贤，他们通过镜面对视，BAKËHYUN在他的注视下扯出一个嘲讽的微笑。  
“你……你把边伯贤……”  
“今天跟他交手的人是我，SUHO队长。”BAKËHYUN突然拿捏起了一种报告的腔调，慵懒地向金俊勉陈述着不久前发生的交战，手上的动作却一点也没停下。  
“他很聪明，在交换后的一瞬间把刀刃捅向了自己。”  
金俊勉逐渐湿润的花穴被探入了两根手指，用缓慢地速度抽送着，对方以绝对狩猎者的姿态用手指梭巡着他的身体，他想要叫出声来了，可当下的情况是不允许金俊勉示弱的。  
“可惜，他也因此被我抓住了……嗯？湿透了，你真是和我想象中的一样放荡。”  
金俊勉突兀地挣扎终结于BAKËHYUN在阴蒂上用力的一捏，痛呼脱口而出，金俊勉软着腿滑下了洗漱台，喘息之间被男人抓住头发被迫扬起了头，莫名的压迫感让他发抖，刚刚被玩弄得发热的穴口直接接触了冰冷的瓷砖，逼出了内里一股暖热的体液。  
“我很喜欢你，SUHO队长。”BAKËHYUN已经恢复了自己的样貌，蓝绿色的眼睛闪烁着戏谑的光，他用还沾着金俊勉体液的手指去玩他的舌头，翻搅出细碎又色情的声响。  
“只要你乖一点，我保证让他完好无损地回来。”  
“你可以试着反抗，只要你能做得到。”

随后是一阵天旋地转，金俊勉被掀进了柔软的被褥里。  
手臂被平时系在身上的作战束带缚在了床头，他被BAKËHYUN分开双腿，手掌覆盖在阴唇之上，用力下陷用指间钳住了浅色的阴蒂肆意地揉捏，力道让金俊勉感觉到疼，可更尖锐的酸麻顺着腰肢向上攀岩，把他的挣扎变为无力的反抗。  
黑色皮衣的男人翘着腿坐在浑身赤裸的男人身边，姿态优雅冷淡，仿佛在对待一件无关紧要的事物，只是他眼神中能透露出来的高昂兴致全都由手上粗暴恶劣的动作反馈在金俊勉身上，而金俊勉只因为一只手的动作在床上咬着嘴唇呜咽，逃离不了，直到被拖入泥沼。  
“第一次。”BAKËHYUN好笑地将手指上透明的体液摸在了金俊勉的小腹上，那里还因为高潮而痉挛着，在这过程之中勃起的阴茎涨大了一圈，被白发男人用沾满了自己体液的温暖手掌撸动性器的认知让金俊勉闭上眼睛来逃避这样的现状。  
“睁眼，我不说第二遍。”  
自己抗拒不了BAKËHYUN。  
金俊勉不知道为什么会这样，但熟悉的嗓音传达过来的命令仿佛是他唯一应该去做的事，BAKËHYUN对他有些冷漠玩味的态度甚至凭空牵连出了一点委屈。  
“我看到了边伯贤的一部分记忆……”  
察觉到了身下人绷紧的身躯，BAKËHYUN试图去平息一下他的颤抖，最后因为适得其反的效果不了了之。  
“没有你在意的机密，那不是我留下来的理由。”  
他抽回手熟稔地从床下的柜子里翻出了一个漆黑的匣子，倾倒出来的是清一色的情趣玩具，金俊勉下意识地挪开了视线。  
他知道那些东西的来历，边伯贤是会玩儿的性子，在这方面也致力于开发些不一样的……乐趣。但这些私密的东西被如此直接地摊开在他和一个陌生人面前实在是有些破廉耻。  
“我还知道自那天之后你就一直没被碰过……”BAKËHYUN随意从里面挑出了一个形状恶劣的按摩棒，捏住它的根部直接顶开刚才被玩弄得发红的穴口，“这里饿吗？”  
“你……住手……”  
“饿吗？”BAKËHYUN往金俊勉的腰下垫了一个枕头，彻底架起他的胯部将那按摩棒往里推，动作缓慢，就着里面那点可怜地体液。腰腹弯曲的姿势让玩具的进入变得艰难，却又过分清晰地呈现在金俊勉的眼前，包裹着突起的硅胶玩具一点一点开拓着阴道内的软肉，BAKËHYUN得用手去调整角度才能将它继续推送。这样简单的过程却刺激得金俊勉快昏厥过去，他一点也不想知道自己的身体是怎样吞下玩具的，也不想听见在反复抽送过程中推压出来的水声。  
“看来是饿坏了。”  
“我没有……不……！”  
BAKËHYUN摸了摸金俊勉被撑满的穴口，对自己的成果还不满意似的，翻开了玩具底端的扣绳，将那玩具就这么穿戴在了金俊勉的身上。质问被悲鸣撕裂，BAKËHYUN毫不犹豫地将玩具震档推到了最高，居高临下地看着金俊勉因为那一处的折磨在床上挣动，却又逃离不开完美嵌合在身体里的刑具。  
“太过了……拿出来……”  
好听的哭腔被逼出来了，BAKËHYUN把那双漂亮而妖异的眼睛勾出了愉悦的弧度，脸上银链折射出一点昏暗的光。  
在他眼里的金俊勉还有很大的开发空间，至少也是能和那抹妖冶的红色相比的，可惜他身边的人对他太小心翼翼了。  
一点心理暗示，一点调教的手段，BAKËHYUN很期待金俊勉会在这样的引导下怎样发展下去，忽略大概率为他人做嫁衣这一点，至少这个过程让人觉得赏心悦目。  
前端性器被照顾到的时候金俊勉的呜咽声高亢了许多，嘴唇被咬得泛出殷红的颜色，他努力地想侧过身去，长期锻炼柔韧的腰肢不安地扭动着，夹着剧烈震动的玩具无所适从地发抖。  
“停下……不要了……啊啊………”  
BAKËHYUN去亲吻他眼角滑落下来的眼泪，紧贴着皮肤下滑一直吻上金俊勉的唇，眸子里是按捺不住的笑意和欣赏，抱着这样的心态他开始撸动身下男人挺立的性器，用指甲去蹭那些敏感的区域，逼出金俊勉在接吻间隙漏出的高亢尖叫。  
他似乎被吓得连呼吸都要忘了，脸涨得通红，被松开后浑身都在发抖，不知道是因为窒息感是不曾间断的快感。脑海里混沌一片，血液似乎都流向被侵犯的领域，把一切感官都烘托得更鲜明，褶皱被转动的玩具推开碾平，排列的突起贴着每一处敏感滑向更深的地方，甚至逼得他小腹酸软无力，哪怕是被填满后似乎也没能完全堵住金俊勉的体液，水声黏腻响亮，被挤出来了不少。他还有力气撑起腰腹，直接咬上了BAKËHYUN附上来的嘴唇，流下的眼泪和血液却一起被吞入BAKËHYUN的腹中。  
“第二次……嗯？”  
金俊勉的眼神都要散了，眼泪还不停地从通红的眼眶里滚落，BAKËHYUN这才发现他早就在刚刚射了不少出来，自己的手和他的小腹都是狼藉一片。  
好像稍微有点过分了。  
身体里异动的抗争感越来越强烈，BAKËHYUN毫无歉意地收手，顺势将手上的浊夜全都抹在了那还没来得及开发的后穴。  
“你的小情人要回来陪你了，宝贝。”  
“我们下次见。”


End file.
